Be My Angel: Love Letters to Stocking!
by djlsnegima
Summary: A series of love letters that Sonic wrote to the Gothic angel during the first installment. Valentine's Day Songfic at the end of the story! Rated T cuz' you know why! COMPLETE IN ONE NIGHT! YEEEAH!
1. Letter 1: When We first Met

"**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog OR Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt"**

** Be My Angel: Love Letters to Stocking! **

_**A "Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt" Valentine's Day Special**_

_~ Dear Stocking,_

_When I first came to Daten City, I had no idea what I was in for when I had arrived. However something special happened after you and your sister crashed your car into the tree because of me. When I saw your face for the very first time, a spark of fireworks exploded into my heart. It was then I had a secret crush on you since that very day._

_Every time I would venture out with you and your sister whenever there was a ghost attack, I would secretly find ways to let you know, that I had a deep crush on you. I know that you're a Goth and others find that to be a tad…scary, but deep down I see you as a precious gemstone. If you are reading this letter, I hope that it touches your heart in the same way yours has touched mine…_

_~ Love, Sonic_


	2. Letter 2: The Wolf Incident

** Be My Angel: Love Letters to Stocking! **

_**A "Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt" Valentine's Day Special**_

_~ Dear Stocking,_

_As I stay within your presence my crush for you has grown to higher levels, my heart skips a beat whenever I hear you speak. Maybe it might have something to do with that ghost wolf that I battled with you that time. Or maybe…just maybe…that was the day that I wanted to make you mine. Your teal eyes are like diamonds in the cool blue waters of the islands, as your hands are soft as a baby's skin…_

_I long to take you out on a date, or course I know your favorite place. I want to look deep into your eyes as my lips tell you how beautiful of an angel you are to me. Stocking…just hearing that name makes my cheeks red as fire, and only your love is cool enough to douse it…_

_~ Love, Sonic_


	3. Letter 3: Lip Gloss on your Lips

** Be My Angel: Love Letters to Stocking! **

_**A "Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt" Valentine's Day Special**_

_~ Dear Stocking,_

_Whenever we fight a ghost, I always get excited whenever you transform into your angelic form. The euphoria I see during your pole dancing routine sends tingles down my spine, as it was making it harder for me to control my emotions. The way your hair fans out as your halo appears shows me how true of an angel you really are. The gloss on your lips turns me on whenever you blow a kiss to me, right before you remove your namesake…_

_My heart beats faster when you reach the climax of your transformation as "Fly Away~xD" plays in the background. My body goes numb as I feel like I might faint when I see your anime-luscious curves and legs. Ooh! You're such a tease, which makes me want you more._

_~ Love, Sonic_


	4. Letter 4: My Hands on your Hips

** Be My Angel: Love Letters to Stocking! **

_**A "Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt" Valentine's Day Special**_

_~ Dear Stocking,_

_That night when we diddled each other, I felt just how much my love for you had grown overtime. I love the way you giggle whenever my fingers stroke your hips, as I kiss you on your neck and listen to you moan. My emotions took over as he embraced each other on your bed and in your room, that was they day my heart told me…that you were the one for me._

_The time I took you to the club was one of the most sensual nights of my life. I enjoyed every minute of dancing closely with you while grasping your hips softly. It was almost like we were both in a trance as I was now under your spell. When I take you back to that club again, I wanna hold you tightly while kissing you softly…_

_~ Love, Sonic_


	5. Letter 5: The Strawberry Letter

** Be My Angel: Love Letters to Stocking! **

_**A "Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt" Valentine's Day Special**_

_~ Dear Stocking,_

_I know that Valentine's Day is only a week away, as I've got something special planned for you when it arrives. Whenever I look at you, I picture you in your anime form as I just want to grasp your body and make sweet and sexy love to you. Heaven must be missing an angel if she is as beautiful as you are, as you have a smile that can light up anyone's heart._

_As long as I'm with you, I will do all in my power to make sure nothing ever happens to you. You are my world, my heart, my soul! And life without you is practically nothing to me! Stocking…my sexy gothic angel…please embrace me with your overwhelming beauty, as my hands feel all over your glowing body. Your kisses are sweet like strawberries as I lay my head on your bosom. Just hearing you whisper into my ear, makes all my tears and fears, disappear…_

_~ Love, Sonic_


	6. My Sexy Angel: Sonic's Song

As she finishes reading the last love letter that Sonic had written to her, Stocking sat on her bed with a blush on her face. "He's so romantic…", said the Goth in a blissful sigh as she laid down in the bed. There was a small knock on her door as the girl perked up; thinking that it was Sonic. Stocking got out of the bed as she made sure she dusted off anything that may or may not have been on her dress, before opening her bedroom door.

A blush came over her face as the one she was in love with was standing right on the other side. "Hey…", she said in a soft tone.

"Hey yourself…", replied the hedgehog as he slowly made his way into the Goth's bedroom. He went over towards the window as he closed the blinds, to Stocking; this meant that something special was about to happen…

"So ya know what day it is, huh?", smirked Stocking in a sensual tone.

"You bet I do…", Sonic replied back in the same fashion. He went over towards a small radio that the girl had and pressed a button. Suddenly Stocking's room transformed into a disco-like sequence just like during her transformation with Panty.

The hedgehog then grasped the girl as he held her closely to him. "Now comes the fun part!", he said in a sensual tone…

** My Sexy Angel: Sonic's Song! **

_**Happy Valentine's Day! (Instrumental from "My Love" by Damien Marley)**_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

_(Sonic: "My Sexy angel!")_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

_Boom, boom, boom, booom-ba-booom!_

_(Stocking: "My Sexy Lover!")_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

_(Sonic: "Kiss me softly!")_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

_Boom, boom, boom, booom-ba-booom!_

_(Stocking: "C'mon!")_

_Sonic (with background singers): "Beuuutiful! My Seeexy Angel Girl! My Heart! And soul…"_

"_I will never let you go! My world! Beuuutiful! My Angeeel~!"_

_(Verse 1~Sonic: "When I look into your eyes and your pretty face, I know you're sexy from your head down to your waist! I know they say that some milk does a body good, the way you dance baby sho' nuff gimme (heh!). I really like that we got a thing goin' on, so lemme tell ya baby your kiss turns me on! So no matter what they say baby you're a 10, now come here closer so you can say my name again!")_

_Sonic (with background singers): "Beuuutiful! My Seeexy Angel Girl! My Heart! And soul…"_

"_I will never let you go! My world! Beuuutiful! My Angeeel~!"_

_(Verse 2~Stocking: "I think back to the first day I saw you, I took one look at you and wanted you as my boo! I love the way your hands feel up and down my waist, now come here closer so you can get a lil' taste! A pretty angel like me needs someone to love, though I fell outta Heaven like an injured dove. That's okay now that I have you in my life, we keep on lovin' like this and I'll be your wife!")_

_Sonic (with background singers): "Beuuutiful! My Seeexy Angel Girl! My Heart! And soul…"_

"_I will never let you go! My world! Beuuutiful! My Angeeel~!"_

_(Final Verse part 1~Sonic: "I gotta say girl you are really so fine, the way you kiss me makes me so glad that you're mine! The way you dance on the pole puts me in a trance, now I'm thinkin' girl; can I get a lap dance?")_

_(Final Verse part 2~Stocking: "You got my body swaying to the beat of the song, it's like I wanna diddle you all night long! You make me feel like I'm the only girl on earth, and that just tells me how much our love is really worth!")_

_Sonic (with background singers): "Beuuutiful! My Seeexy Angel Girl! My Heart! And soul…"_

"_I will never let you go! My world! Beuuutiful! My Angeeel~!"_

**THE END! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**A.N: Just a lil' Sonic + Stocking story I made for all you fans who wanted to see them together like this. I know this chapter was a songfic, but it felt right after putting all the love letters together. Anyways, I'm gonna jump back on my **_**Blue Steel **_**story while all the lovebirds out there enjoy this one.**

**Until then, find someone you love and give him or her a big hug!**


End file.
